Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling a drone using the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a drone operable personally or by a company tends to be increasingly used. The drone means a flying object in an airplane or helicopter shape so as to fly in response to a radio control signal without a pilot on board. However, in order to control the drone, a separate device is necessary so as to incur unnecessary costs.